


Doppio

by jekisawrites



Series: Shot in the Dark [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jasper and Octavia are mentioned, but like there not very important characters?, this is basically another excuse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekisawrites/pseuds/jekisawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts exchanged throughout the year between Clarke and Bellamy while they are at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppio

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but the customers i deal with at work inspired 90% of this so

**Autumn**

Bellamy  
7:09 a.m.  
It’s officially Autumn

Clarke  
9:21 a.m.   
????

Bellamy  
9:23 a.m.   
Naked Man just came by   
And he was wearing actual pants   
Kiss the sweet, summer sun goodbye   
Because Autumn is taking over

Clarke  
9:34 a.m.  
That was so dramatic   
Like, why?

Bellamy   
10:03 a.m.  
You know I speak the truth

Clarke  
10:05 a.m.  
Whatvr, losr.  
Did he ask about me?  
I havnt seen him in a while

Bellamy  
10:13 a.m.  
The world does not revolve around you, Clarke

Clarke  
10:13 a.m.  
so , yes?

Bellamy   
10:15 a.m.  
Yeah. He told me tell you hi.   
He also told us congratulations on finally dating   
And tipped us fifteen bucks.

Clarke  
10:21 a.m.  
We should tell all our costumes we’re dating   
Bring in the monaayyyeee

Bellamy   
10:34 a.m.   
Costumes?

Clarke  
10:35 a.m.   
Shut up.

Clarke  
11:48 a.m.  
So, there’s this dog at the shelter.

Bellamy  
11:53 a.m.  
No.   
I told O not to take you with her

Clarke  
12:02 p.m.  
Belllllll pleaseeeeee

Bellamy  
12:03 p.m.  
Neither of us have time to take care of a dog, Clarke

Clarke   
12:05 p.m.  
…

Bellamy   
12:08 p.m.  
I’ll buy you a fish.

**Winter**

Clarke:   
8:08 a.m.   
u missed out today

Bellamy:   
8:10 a.m.  
How so?

Clarke  
8:13 a.m.  
There was a pug   
He was wearing an elf hat   
BELL HE WAS SO CUTE

Bellamy   
8:15 a.m.  
No.

Clarke  
8:21 a.m.  
??????

Bellamy   
8:23 a.m.  
You’re about to ask for a pug   
And I’m saying no before you even try

Clarke   
8:25 a.m.  
Okay but listen   
A PUG WOULD BE SO PERFECT FOR US

Bellamy   
8:28 a.m.   
No, Clarke.

Clarke   
8:32 a.m.   
Y not D:

Bellamy   
8:37 a.m.  
Bc if we break up we’ll fight over who gets to keep the dog

Clarke  
8:46 a.m.  
Im goin t ignore the fact that u think were going to break up  
And just send u pics of pugs

Bellamy   
10:45 a.m.  
jfc Clarke  
I have 27 messages from you  
And they are ALL of pugs

Clarke   
10:52 a.m.  
It was slow at work today  
And u said we were going to break up

Bellamy   
10:54 a.m.  
IF

Bellamy   
11:33 a.m.  
Oh my God.  
Stop sending me pictures of pugs  
If you stop I’ll take you to the shelter after work  
We can pick out a dog together

Clarke  
11:35  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
REALLY/!?!??!

Bellamy   
11:48 a.m.  
I’m already regretting this.

Clarke   
11:51 a.m.  
I’m about to be off  
Are u on ur way to pick me up?  
I SEE YOU  
Love you<3

**Spring**

Clarke  
7:18 a.m.  
Diaper lady just came through agian   
Am i allowed to spit in her coffee

Bellamy  
8:01 a.m.  
?  
who?   
But no   
Of course not

Clarke  
8:37 a.m.   
U know  
The lady that tossed the diaper out the window  
And we had to clean it up  
Disgusting

Bellamy   
8:40 a.m.  
I HATE HER!!!!!!

Clarke   
8:43 a.m.  
I know, she’s awful   
Octavia came by with Lincoln   
He seems nice

Bellamy   
8:50 a.m.  
He’s too old for her.

Clarke  
8:51 a.m.  
U r such a party pooper  
U and diaper lady belong together

Bellamy   
8:54 a.m.  
Clarke.

Clarke   
8:57 a.m.  
Sorry.  
U totes belong to me.

Bellamy   
9:06 a.m.  
Jesus. Why am I in love with you?

Clarke   
9:11 a.m.  
Bc I’m amazing   
Oh, hey. Are you going home right after class?

Bellamy  
9:15 a.m.   
Yeah.

Clarke   
9:21 a.m.  
I forgot to feed Rover and Ajax this morning  
And they probably need to go potty too  
Oh and can you clean the fish tank?

Bellamy   
9:24 a.m.  
Fed them both before I went to class.  
I’ll let them out when I get home. You can clean the fish tank.   
I did last time.

Clarke  
9:32 a.m.  
Fine.  
Our dog children appreciate you bellamy

Bellamy  
9:34 a.m.   
I’m breaking up with you

Clarke   
9:35 a.m.  
Love you too, babe<3

**Summer**

Clarke   
10:38 p.m.  
Bellamy…   
Pls dont be mad

Bellamy   
4:30 a.m.  
I refuse to make any promises until I know what you did

Clarke   
9:47 a.m.  
Its not so much what I did  
But what i didnt do

Bellamy   
10:13 a.m.  
Clarke.

Clarke  
10:14 a.m.  
Iforgottoaskoffforouranniversary   
PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME BELLAMY

Bellamy   
10:23 a.m.  
Hahahahaha

Clarke  
10:26 a.m.  
Wait what

Bellamy   
10:27 a.m.  
I put in a request off for you  
Knew you’d forget

Clarke  
10:30 a.m.  
Aw thanks  
U da best

Bellamy   
10:37 a.m.  
You bet your ass I am.  
Oh hey  
You know creepy mustache guy?

Clarke   
10:40 a.m.  
Which one?  
Half shot of caramel?

Bellamy   
10:43 a.m.  
Yeah him

Clarke   
10:45 a.m.  
What abt him?

Bellamy   
10:54 a.m.  
He just found out we were dating   
He offered to give me this book  
Its like… a marriage prep book

Clarke   
10:59 a.m.  
WHAT?!  
Wait. This isnt you proposingmr???

Bellamy   
11:12 a.m.  
Of course not. Jesus.  
But isn’t that weird?  
I feel like our customers are too invested in our relationship.

Clarke  
11:14 a.m.   
Bellamy. Everyone is too invested.

Bellamy   
11:17 a.m.   
That’s true.  
Jasper wanted to know if I had saved enough money for a ring

Clarke   
11:18 a.m.   
I just got out of class.   
Lunch??  
And why does Jasper care?   
Wait.  
ARE you saving up for a ring?

Bellamy   
11:20 a.m.  
Lunch would be great  
You still by Glory Bound?   
I’m craving hummus and a falafel gyro

Clarke   
11:21 a.m.   
Bellamy.

Bellamy  
11:26 a.m.  
Thanks, babe!


End file.
